


Back Around to Love

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Summer Wars (2009)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Canon Divergence, Engagement, Incest, M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Riichi and Wabisuke resume their past romanctic relationship and Riichi proposes to Wabisuke.
Relationships: Riichi Jinnouchi/Wabisuke Jinnouchi
Kudos: 1





	Back Around to Love

Riichi is wearing a white shirt sleeved white shirt, black belt, brown jeans, black dress socks and brown dress shoes. Wabisuke is wearing a long sleeve dark blue shirt, white jeans, black belt, grey socks and black shoes. He and his half uncle, Wabisuke are sitting on the back porch next to each other. He and Wabisuke are reminiscing about their grandmother, Sakae and their time when they attended the same high school. Riichi became part of the Japan Ground Self Defense Force and is stationed in Camp Ichigaya. While Wabisuke is a computer expert and a professor at Carnegie Mellon University. 

Riichi toes off his shoes while Wabisuke does the same but also removes his socks. He sees Wabisuke’s face and the silent tears flowing down his face. He grabs onto Wabisuke’s right hand with his left land. intertwining them together. He pulls Wabisuke onto his lap as the other man’s legs wrap around his waist.   
“R-Riichi, what are you doing?!”  
“Shh. It’s okay. Just cry your heart out, Wabisuke! I know you miss Grandma the most out of everyone! Just cry on my shoulder, buddy boy!”

He feels Wabisuke’s arms tighten around his neck; Wabisuke’s fists holding his shirt for dear life. He caresses Wabisuke’s hair with his right hand and rubbing his back with his left hand. Wabisuke’s tears wet his t-shirt but he doesn’t mind as long as he gets the comfort the man he loves. He and Wabisuke used to date during high school and early college before Wabisuke left for America. He and Wabisuke recently got back together a week after Grandma’s death. Wabisuke decided to stay one more week before heading back to America to continue teaching. It’s gonna be difficult because of the long distance but he and Wabisuke can pull it through. 

Wabisuke sniffled and then looks at him with a small smile and asks.  
“Ricchi, can you kiss me?”  
“Sure babe.”  
He brings his lips to Wabisuke’s as they kiss tenderly at first, their tongues crashing together in a rhythm. Their kiss intensifies and grows more passionate by the minutes. 

They stop kissing but Riichi rubs Wabisuke’s shoulders as his boyfriend is still in his lap straddling him.   
“Hope about you rest, babe. I’ll tuck you into your futon!”  
“Sir Yes Sir!”  
Wabisuke gets off his lap. He turns around watching Wabisuke get his futon placing it on the floor along with his pillow. Wabisuke climbs into his futon and he kneels beside him tucking him in. He smiles at Wabisuke and ruffles his hair.   
“Thanks Riichi. I appreciate it when you take care of me. My Daddy.”  
He chuckles softly and kisses Wabisuke gently on the lips.   
“Go to sleep buddy boy. I’ll be sleeping next to you in a bit. Love you babe.”  
“I love you too!”  
Wabisuke falls asleep as he watches him like a good Daddy should to make sure he’s safe. He gets his own futon and falls asleep too dreaming of Wabisuke’s smiling face. 

Eight months later,  
Riichi and Wabisuke return to their respective jobs and call, text and lately sexting each other due to the distance as they would definitely love to have sex for hours then cuddling in bed together like the old days. Riichi bought two engagement rings that indigo and gold with their initials on them as he plans on proposing to Wabisuke on Wabisuke’s Birthday which is today.

Later that night in his apartment, Riichi is wearing a beige and white shirt sleeve t-shirt, brown jeans, black belt with gray buckle and black dress socks patiently waiting to Wabisuke to arrive. He got a text from his boyfriend that he’d be there in a few minutes.   
Wabisuke arrives toeing off his grey dress shoes by the door once inside. His boyfriend is wearing a black suit coat, white dress shirt, grey belt, white jeans, and grey dress socks. He walks quickly over to him hugging him tightly and he immediately proposes to Wabisuke, catching him surprisingly off guard for the first time.   
“Wabisuke. My buddy boy will you marry me and be my husband?”  
“Yes Sir, Daddy! Plus, Riichi weren’t already both 42 soon he’ll be 50 senile old men.”  
“Haha. You got a point there.”  
He places the rings on both their right hands ring finger. He passionately kisses Wabisuke as his hands squeeze his man’s ass. They kiss while slowly stripping each other down till they’re only wearing their underwear. He’s wearing light brown briefs as Wabisuke is wearing navy blue briefs. He sits on their couch with Wabisuke on his lap straddling him and looking at him with a find and loving affectionate smile across his face.  
He runs his hands through Wabisuke’s hair and presses a kiss on his cheeks.   
He and Wabisuke both have their hands in the other’s briefs stroking each other’s hard erect cocks which are leaking pre-cum. His and Wabisuke’s stroking increases as they pant and moan until they both orgasm at the same time as their briefs and hands are soaked with cum. He sucks on Wabisuke’s cum stained fingers one by one. He encourages Wabisuke to do the same with a nod of his head. He grins at seeing his own fingers being sucked and licked by his fiancé Wabisuke.   
He gets up carrying Wabisuke in his arms as his fiancé wrapped his legs around his waist as they kiss. He goes into their bedroom dropping Wabisuke onto the bed.  
“Buddy boy, take off those briefs.”  
“Yes Sir Daddy!”  
Wabisuke removes his briefs.  
Riichi pulls down his own briefs kicking them aside with his foot, then jumps on top of Wabisuke kissing him all over: his forehead, cheeks, down his smooth slim muscular chest, biting on his nipples with a cheeky grin, planting kisses on his bellybutton, his thighs, down to his legs and gently kisses his fiancé left foot sucking and licking then his right foot.  
“Riichi! Daddy! Can you suck me off and fuck me! Please Daddy! Oh god Please!”  
“As you wish Buddy boy.”  
He kneels between Wabisuke’s legs taking his fiancé entire cock into his mouth licking and sucking expertly as he has down this plenty of times. He massages Wabisuke’s balls too making Wabisuke moan even louder as his hands clutch onto the bedsheets. He swallows up the leftover cum that was on Wabisuke’s cock enjoying the fresh taste.

After getting Wabisuke hard again, Riichi puts lube on his own cock and Wabisuke’s eager little hole. Wabisuke has his legs up and he slides his own cock into Wabisuke’s asshole slowly then thrusting in and out of Wabisuke’s hole speeding up the pace in a few minutes as Wabisuke is stroking own cock while screaming his name erotically and lovingly. He and Wabisuke orgasm at the same time. Cum splatters on Wabisuke’s chest as he cums inside his fiancé. He lays on top of Wabisuke as they kiss gently as they are both exhausted. Wabisuke cuddles up next to him as they lay on their backs.   
“Love you, Riichi!”  
“Love you too, Wabisuke!”  
Riichi thinks about their future wedding day and their honeymoon of just them two having sex and spending every day with each other. He smiles at the happiness he and Wabisuke will have together.


End file.
